Filia's Troubles
by XellossLina
Summary: Takes place 6 months after The Soul Touch, Filia and Val have been living together for a while running The Mace & Vase, but something has been bothering Filia as she's been having nightmares. Filia/Valgaav featuring XXLenaX's OC Lena and my OC Bulzome from The Soul Touch, contains some spoilers for The Soul Touch.One Shot spin off story that takes place before Dragon Slayers Island


This one shot takes place 6 months after The Soul Touch, Lena belongs to XXLenaX and Bulzome is my OC

* * *

"Val? Jillas? Gravos?" Filia found herself wandering around her shop, utterly confused how quiet it was. It was rather eerie as she noticed it was dark, how did it get so dark so fast? That's when she felt wind blowing that made her spin around, and she froze at the figure before her.

It was Val-No, Valgaav, his horn on his head proved that point, and he was dressed in the same outfit she met him in. His eyes had a piercing glare on her, one she hadn't seen since the Dark Star Incident…

"Well if it isn't the little lady…" Valgaav said in a low tone. "What brings you here now? To finish the job your ancestors failed to? Your people that murdered all of my kind?!"

"N-no!" Filia just stared at him in complete horror. "Val no! You know I just want you to be happy I-"

"DON'T PATRANIZE ME!" Valgaav roared at her. "Why all this time take me in? Out of pity? Out of fear? You think you can undo what your people did to me?!"

Filia fell onto her knees, feeling her eyes beginning to water. "No… I know my people were wrong, and I can never make that right! I wanted to make life better for you! I love you Val, but I couldn't tell you that in your old life because you would have thought I was just tricking you! You were so consumed by your hatred that's why I was trying so hard for your forgiveness!"

"You know nothing of my pain, my suffering, and I should just end this now." Valgaav growled, reaching his hand out towards her…

* * *

Filia woke up letting out a blood curling scream.

"Filia! What's wrong?" Val woke up next to her, grabbing her shoulders as she was reaching out towards something while screaming, her eyes filled with tears.

It took a few moments for Filia to pull herself together. She was safe at home, and the Val before her wasn't Valgaav, but the reborn Val she'd been with for several years now, whom had grown into adult form thanks to a growing spring. "V-Val…?" she sobbed.

"It's ok Filia, it was just another nightmare…" Val pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Filia was shaking she was still scared from the dream, it felt so real… "Val…." She buried her head into his chest sobbing heavily now. The dream Valgaav's words rein so true in her heart, she had her doubts about her actions and always doubted her right to embrace her love for Val, after what her people did to him. She felt she should be punished for her race's sins. She'd been having this nightmare for a week now.

Val stroked her hair softly as he planted a kiss on her trembling lips, smiling at her. "You don't seem well, I'll go open the shop this morning so you can rest. Once I get Gravos and Jilas to take over I'll come back ok?"

"I-I don't want to trouble you Val…." Filia spoke, still shaking though.

"No trouble, rest up ok?" Val kissed the crown of her head. He then slipped out of bed and changed from his nightclothes as he headed out to the shop.

Filia lay back on the bed, her mind wandering now. She had another flashback from that dream and turned over, trying so hard to banish the thoughts from her head. Why was she feeling so insecure right now? They had been living together for a year now with him in his adult form, and almost two years ago he had become an adult and their relationship had changed. She felt silly now for interrogating Lina all those times about Xelloss before they got married, was this how Lina felt before she embraced her feelings? She looked on the bookshelf at the photos from Gourry and Sylphiel's Wedding, Lina and Xelloss's Wedding, Naga and Wizer's Wedding, and the photos from the recent wedding they went to of Lyos and Memphis. Her eyes glanced to the photo of Luna and Milgasia and their son Arthur that had just been born recently, she didn't have a photo from their wedding since they had the more private ceremony in Zephilia during Xelloss and Lina's Honeymoon. Her eyes strayed to look at the others in the photos.

"I wonder when Miss Amelia and Mr. Zelgadis will marry?" she mumbled to herself. She sighed and tried again to sleep, her mind wandering some more. She felt strange yet again, her tail coming out and swishing around. "Maybe I should go see Miss Lena…"

* * *

"Say where's the boss this morning Lord Valgaav?" Jillas asked.

Val sighed slightly as he was arranging some of the vases on a shelf. "Jillas, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Val now? And Filia is fine, she just needs some rest."

"Well that makes sense with her always pushing herself around here." Gravos said, placing a large box down. "You're always trying to get her to slow down."

Val ran his fingers through his long green hair. "I hope she's not getting sick from overworking. She's been having nightmares here and there and she looks so upset after she has them…"

"Maybe the boss is depressed?" Jillas asked.

"Maybe it's all the weddings you two have gone to lately." Gravos spoke absentmindedly. "Sometimes girls get into moods that they feel they're the only one in a group not getting hitched."

Val just stared at the two of them for a moment. "… That might actually be an idea…" he then grabbed his jacket and headed out. "Can you two take care of the store? I think I need to do something…"

"Huh? Did I say something Jillas?" Gravos asked.

"No idea." The foxman shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Lena was searching through her herbs and supplies as she sighed. "I'm sorry Bulzome I think Lina will have to wait for that herb, I'm out right now."

"That is alright, I have most of the items she needs." Bulzome, Xelloss's Mazoku servant shrugged. "She just gets bored when Master Xelloss is away on business that she tends to experiment with potions and other magical research. I think she's trying to find a cure for Mr. Zelgadis so he stops being so hesitant on marrying Miss Amelia."

"Well tell them both I say hi." Lena giggled, then was startled when she heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Lena?" Filia poked her head in.

"Oh hello Filia!" Lena cried, smiling at her. "What brings you here?"

"Well I'm not feeling well and was wondering if I could borrow a herb or two again for sleep." Filia sighed. "Also my stomach seems upset."

"You've been having trouble sleeping for a little while now, I hope it's nothing serious." Lena's voice was filled with concern. "What does Val say?"

The dragon turned her head away. "All he knows is when I wake up screaming from the nightmares."

"Night terrors? I recall Master Xelloss telling me about those when he was human." Bulzome spoke up. "He said they were a terrible experience. I remember once when Grace had the misfortune of walking in on Lady Lina when she had a nightmare, luckily we Mazoku can't be killed with a mere Fireball."

"Oh I didn't know you were busy Miss Lena, I'll come back later if need be." Filia said, noticing Bulzome.

"It is alright, I am just leaving to take these to Lady Lina." Bulzome gathered up his items and vanished.

"Lina sure likes to send him on errands a lot, doesn't she?" Filia sweatdropped. "I swear ever since she moved in with Xelloss he treats her like a princess to the point she doesn't even have to raid bandits anymore as he pays for all her living expenses."

Lena chuckled. "They do have a very interesting marriage those two. And I don't mind Bulzome coming around he sometimes tells some interesting stories."

"But he seems so odd, I guess that's normal for Mazoku." Filia sighed.

"I guess I just like Mazoku company that's all." Lena chuckled, taking Filia's hand. "I'll just take a bit of blood ok? I want to make sure you're alright."

"O-Ok…" the blonde seemed a bit worried, but she shut her eyes and waited for Lena to finish. "You really are doing well with herbal medicine, you really should become a town doctor Lena."

"Maybe." Lena chuckled. "Right now I like running my herb shop near your vase shop." She started mixing some chemicals together.

Filia sat in a nearby chair and smiled. "I really am glad you moved out this way, it's nice to have company once in a while."

Lena's eyebrow creased when she poured a potion over the blood sample. "… Filia… I think you're-"

There was a knock at the door as Val walked in. "Unn sorry Lena to come in like this but I wondered if you saw- Filia! You scared me when I came home and you were gone!" he rushed over to the dragon priestess and hugged her.

"Oh sorry Val, I thought you'd be gone longer at the shop." Filia rubbed her head. "I wasn't feeling well so I came to see Lena."

"Thanks for helping her Lena, and Filia I think I need to talk to you about something…" Val said, his eyes straying to the side.

"What's wrong?" Filia asked, looking up at him.

"Well umm… I…" Val flushed, his entire nerve seemed to be gone now.

Lena blinked, then smiled. "Oh, I think I left some… Tea on the stove I'll be back." She excused herself from the room.

Filia just sat there blinking. "Now why did she…?"

"I think she figured out I wanted to talk to you privately… I just don't know how to go about this." Val rubbed the back of his head. "I've been meaning to give you this for a while but couldn't figure out what to say so…" he sighed and took her hand, placing a box into her palm. "Here, maybe you can figure it out…"

Filia just stared in confusion as she opened the tiny box, and inside was a beautiful onyx ring. She gasped as she looked up at him. "V-Val! Is this?"

"I-I picked black because well I am a black dragon and the band is gold so with you being a golden dragon it kinda represents us being together as one…" Val explained, just barely keeping his blush to just a small stain of red on his cheeks. "S-so what do you say? I was afraid that if I asked too soon you'd be worried we're rushing things with me being an adult for less than two years but really Filia I've never seen you as a mother, but as something more."

Filia started crying right then, her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.

"Oh Filia I'm sorry!" Val cried, grabbing her shoulders. "It's alright if you don't want to I-"

"I will!" Filia leapt out of her chair, throwing her arms around him. "I love you Val! I want to be your wife I was so afraid that… Oh Val you couldn't have made me more happy!"

Val smiled and held her close as he kissed her. "I'm glad, and I love you Filia…"

Lena smiled and poked her head back in. "Congratulations you two."

Filia blushed and turned to her friend, smiling as Val was placing the ring on her finger. "Thank you Lena."

"I had a feeling that was what he wanted to ask so I wanted to give you a moment alone." Lena said, coming over. "Though actually I have some other news for you…"

Val looked worried now. "Oh no don't tell me it's something serious that's making Filia feel bad…"

Lena chuckled and shook her head. "No, just the same thing that caused Lina to act weird and get sick almost two years ago. Filia is pregnant."

Filia's blue eyes went wide at the news, her hand instinctively moved to her abdomen. "I'm… I'm what?"

"That explains the dreams, sleeping troubles and sickness." Val rubbed his head. "I remember Lina complaining about that before."

Filia felt a wave of relief. So the nightmares weren't just a terror of things to come? It was just her emotions out of whack and of course since her worry of Val and how he felt about her were on the edge it gave her nightmares instead. But now she was sure he loved her and wanted to be a part of her life.

"I guess it's just a way for things to be finally coming into place." Filia said softly, smiling at Val. "You and I will create our own family as the last ones of our kind. I am the last Golden Dragon of the Fire Dragon King and you are the last Ancient Dragon, but our children will grow away from the troubles we faced. As long as I have you by my side I can make it through this."

Val smiled and took her hand. "You are my strength Filia, and together we'll make a bright future for us both." He leaned in and kissed her.

Lena giggled. "It's too bad Bulzome ran off next time I see him I have to tell him Lina and Xelloss are invited to a wedding."

"No need to wait, I am still here." Bulzome appeared behind her.

"Bulzome! You didn't leave yet?" Lena gasped.

"I sensed some odd emotions in the dragons and knowing Master Xelloss's curiosity had I reported back with that he'd want to know the outcome." Bulzome shrugged. "So I just hid on the astral side."

Lena sweatdropped. "You'd make a real sneaky pepping tom you know…"

Bulzome looked at her confused. "My name isn't Tom."

Lena sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, forget it."

Filia giggled. "Mazoku do tend to not understand those kind of things. But if he tells Xelloss he can explain."

"That would be very interesting to see him try to explain…" Val sweatdropped.

"I am still trying to learn human customs and terms… Miss Lina loses her temper often at me for not understanding." Bulzome shrugged.

"Well here's one custom you can start learning now Bulzome." Val chuckled. "How people celebrate an engagement." He then leaned in and kissed Filia again.


End file.
